


103 facts for a college freshman

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 103 facts for a college freshman
Collections: Anonymous





	103 facts for a college freshman

It’s normal to be afraid, nervous, excited, Hell in some cases even a little bit angry. You’re leaving home for the first time, in most cases moving a few hundred miles away from your parents. It’s quite normal to experience a vortex of emotions that boil down to Anticipation at the prospect of beginning your adult life.

You’re not a kid anymore, you graduated high school, Worked your ass off and got into the best college you could. It’s a time of joy ,celebration,And some mild anxiety. This is your first stop in a four year journey of self discovery. It’s your freshman year of college the first time in your life, You’re going solo. 

It’s an important step in your life and one of the most exciting ones. This guide is meant to provide some helpful perspective and advice for those about to embark on one of the most exciting journeys of their life. This book was written with the intent to provide some much needed advice to a future college freshman, Through the most effective of mediums from the perspective of your favorite acerbic second cousin twice removed on your mother side that you see once a year at Christmas yet still knows that you prefer cash Over gift cards when it comes to presents.

So with that warning passed along let us start the journey down the long road towards higher education, A trail paved with rarely cleaned public restroom grout and tile it’s a path best walked in shower flip-flops. Which leads us to our first bit of advice for college life.

Freshman rule number one: Always remember your flip-flops if you forget to bring a pair or buy a pair before school starts always swing by Walmart or Dollar General and buy the sturdiest looking pair you can toe fungus Is the enemy of every freshman in a residence hall. Trust me when I say toe fungus can keep you from getting laid. No matter how ridiculous you think you look remember the shower sandals everyone will wear them except for that one guy who will probably be your roommate. That one dude will be the source of the foot and toenail fungus Outbreak that will happen at least once during your time in the freshman dorms be prepared. Your mom will be more than happy to mail you a toe fungus Remedy in your first care package from home, If you need it. But it’s best to just wear the flip-flops in the shower and avoid it altogether it’s one of those things that you can pick up at college and it will hunt you forever.

So your neon orange shower flip-flops with little toasters on them will be your first lifelong friend you make it college, Those flip-flops will help keep you fungus free Through at the very least your first year of dorm life before you find a nice place off campus where you can shower in privacy rather than installs Surrounded by 40 other dudes for some odd reason half of which are named Larry.


End file.
